


Can We Kiss Forever?

by felineladyy



Series: Anisoka Week [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, the ever present casual polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/pseuds/felineladyy
Summary: “You just gonna stand here and brood the whole time or what?”Anakin squints at her, “I’m not brooding.”“I don’t know, Master, standing in the rain looking grumpy with your hood up? Kinda Brood-y.”He smiles at her and holds out his hand.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Anisoka Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016680
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anisoka Week 2020





	Can We Kiss Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3!!!!
> 
> Rain
> 
> Short and EXTREMELY cheesy today lmaooo

Anakin finally feels like he can breathe again. He’s standing out on the landing platform on Kamino watching Rex run off the ship and scoop Tup into his arms. It’s good to see them so happy, it doesn’t happen often. 

He trusts the 501st with his life and last week, that trust was shaken. The incident with Tup was terrifying. Chips in all their heads, they found out. Anakin is looking at his boys, and he can’t imagine what it would feel like to have one of them snap on him. Thankfully, now he doesn’t have to. 

Ahsoka walks off the ship behind Rex. She hugs fives and Tup, laughing and smiling with them. She spots him standing over near the door and breaks away from the guys. He sees her shake her head at him as she walks. 

“You just gonna stand here and brood the whole time or what?” 

Anakin squints at her, “I’m not brooding.” 

“I don’t know, Master, standing in the rain looking grumpy with your hood up? Kinda Brood-y.” 

He smiles at her and holds out his hand. 

* * *

Anakin has most of the layout of Kamino memorized now. He had nothing to do but _wait_ the last few days and so he just wandered. In his wandering he found some places that offered a little more privacy than what they normally get when they’re on missions.

Anakin drags her along until they make it up to the roof of one of the buildings, the side facing the landing pad has a wall tall enough for them to stand behind. No windows at their level. No one can see. 

A spot just for them. 

Ahsoka takes a look around at the empty roof. She turns back to him, with a hand on her hip. She’s looking at him like he’s lost it. 

“Well, Master, you sure know how to make a girl feel special.” She raises an eye marking at him. 

He smiles down at her. A few days ago he was so worried about her, he all but stole a ship to go get her away from the clones. Scared of whatever it was inside them and what it could mean for her alone with everyone. Anakin trusts Rex and has never had a single doubt but this was out of their hands. 

Anakin shakes his hood off, then reaches to push hers off. His hands slide down to the front of her cloak and tugs her closer.

“Well, once we figured out what happened and how to stop it from happening _again_ , I spent the rest of my free time watching cheesy holovids and it got me thinking.” He runs a hand over her shoulder to her back. 

“Dangerous territory. This is why you need supervision.” 

“Shut up, I’m being romantic.” 

Ahsoka laughs big and bright and he doesn’t say anything for a minute. It’s so rare they get moments like these. The war is always on the edge of their vision, looming over them. There isn’t time for them to do things like this. He doesn't hear that laugh as often as he'd like to.

Anakin brings his hands to her face, thumbs rubbing gently under her eyes, and kisses her. It’s a soft, sweet thing. Slow and warm in a way they don’t normally have time for. He feels her hands come up to hold onto his wrists. He pulls back but only enough to speak. 

“See? Now we're like those cheesy couples in the holivids.”

Ahsoka looks up into his eyes and starts to smile. 

“You dragged me up here to kiss in the rain like a romance holo?” 

Anakin shrugs, he's a little embarrassed but also he couldn’t pass this up. He’d been thinking about it for days. 

“We don’t really get to do like normal couple stuff, so I just... wanted to.” 

Ahsoka pushes up on her toes to kiss him. He wraps his arms around her back, holding her close. The kisses stay chaste but Anakin's heart feels tight. He loves her so much. He wouldn’t trade these moments they find for anything in the galaxy. 

Ahsoka stops kissing him to nuzzle his nose with hers. 

“Sap.” 

She kisses him again and Anakin laughs into her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> they make me sappy in a way that is so unlike me man, idk, i have no excuse.


End file.
